Ball
by Lrose000
Summary: Draco and Ginny both like each other, and there's gonna be a ball... and Luna and Theo have the perfect way to make him ask her out.
1. Ginny and Draco

Disclamer: Well… I think I'm about 14, American, _so_ don't have millions of dollars…. Nope, not J.K. And thus, I don't own it.

Bored.

I was bored out of my mind, and I'd been sitting in HOM for three minuets.

"Euric the Oddball was a vicious leader and…."

My head falls onto my desk and I enter a dream, or rather, a daydream, where I ask Ginny Weasly out.

Yeah, you read that right. I, the infamous Draco Malfoy, was daydreaming about a _Weasley. _A pretty, kind, strong, amazing girl that my family hated.

But I know as well as anyone that you can't chose who you fall for, and I was falling hard. I think about the upcoming ball, and wonder who she's going with. She must have been asked by now. Since Hermione went to a Muggle college instead of re-taking 7th year, Ginny's the prettiest girl of the Griffs.

I hear the bell ring and bolt upright. I see other students rubbing sleep out of their eyes and packing book bags, and I follow suit. We all head to dinner, and I see her laughing with Luna Lovegood at the Raven's table. I sigh, and eat before doing homework and collapsing into bed.

"Ginny, time to get up." I hear the singsong voice of Luna in my ear and bolt up.

"What are you doing in here?" I ask.

"Oh," she says airily, "the password wasn't hard to guess. It's almost time for breakfast to start, and you know after that we have the double Hogsmead weekend. We need dresses for the ball." I moan and pull a pillow over my head.

"Three different boys asked you, you need a good dress."

I admit that is good logic for 6:30 on a weekend, and pull myself out of bed.

"Did _he_ ask you yet?" Luna inquires.

"No, and you know he won't. He's a Malfoy, that wouldn't work even if he did like me."

"I've told you over and over, he does! He has a habit of staring at you like you're an angle! How can you not see it?" she asks.

Okay, there are three things anyone needs to know about Luna:

One, she can cast a wicked curse,

Two, She thinks all kinds of odd things are real,

Three, She has a good detector for who likes each other.

She guessed before anyone else that Harry was going after Hermione, and that Lavender and Ron would get together again, and that Blasé Zabine would ask Hannah out, and that Hannah would say yes.

So I was inclined to believe her. But Draco Malfoy was hard to talk to when you didn't have a crush on him, but when you _did_…

So, I only talked about Draco to Luna, and in letters to Hermione, who thought the whole thing was cute beyond measure.

But I did want him to ask me out, so I walked downstairs with Luna, and went to Hogsmead, and found a dark blue dress that cascaded down me, and Luna picked out a bright pink creation that flowed from her waist and made a huge circle when she twirled.

We shrunk the packages and then went to Honeydukes and The Three Broomsticks.

On the way back to the castle, I see Draco walking slowly ahead of us. Luna looks at me and then disappears into a shortcut through the woods, even though the ground is covered by half a foot of snow. I speed up and walk beside Draco until he sees me.

"Ginny!" he blurts.

"Oh, hi, Draco." I say as if I hadn't seen him. "Um, how are you?"

"Good. I, um, got a gift for my mom- for Christmas." He says, displaying a package in his hand.

"What did you get her?"

"Oh, a bracelet. What were you doing?"

"Oh, Luna and I were just getting dresses for the Ball."

"Ah. Who are you going with?"

"Well, no one yet."

"Oh."

We walk in silence for a while, then he turns. "Ginny?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you- well, do you want to come with me?"

I freeze "Really?"

He nods. "Yeah. I don't have a date, and you seem like a good option." He thinks for a moment, then says "I didn't mean that the way it came out! I think you're awesome and-" and then Draco Malfoy, Weasley hater, kissed me. On the lips. With a couple of 5th years watching! And being me, and crazy, I kissed him back.

When we break apart, I hear laughing, and see Luna and Theodor Nott in the trees. "Did they?" I ask

My date nods.

"What should we do?" I ask.

"Well…. We should thank them… but I think we can go for not telling them what we said."

I nod.

"Oh, and Draco?"

"Yeah?"

"I would love to come to the ball with you."

The end


	2. Luna and Theo

Disclaimer: No, not mine.

Luna Lovegood was nothing if not smart, even if most of the population of Hogwarts thought she was crazy. That was why she was wandering the dungeons one day in December, looking for Draco Malfoy, or, more exactly, one of his friends, Theo Nott. Now that Blaze Zabine was dating Hannah Abbot, Draco and Theo were the only 7th year Snakes that weren't dating and continually occupied.

But that isn't the point. Luna knows that Ginny, her best friend, liked Draco, and that Draco liked her back. The best person to help her with getting them to admit the feelings was, by default, Draco's best friend.

She saw them leaving the common room, and followed them up the Great hall. She sat at the Raven table across from them, and stared at Theo until her saw her looking. She jerked her head toward the door of the great hall, and Theo spoke to Draco, stood, and walked away. Luna followed at a distance, and he led her into a small corridor off the entrance hall.

"I think we both know what I want to talk about." Luna said.

"Draco." Theo stated.

"And Ginny." Luna agrees.

"We need to get them together without the drama factor. Quietly, if possible. How about in Hogsmead? I think there's a weekend coming up, right?"

Luna nods. "We can, um, how about we try to be walking back at the same time? I'll take Ginny along the path at, say, 3:12 and you go at 3:13, and pretend to have something in your shoe and tell him to keep walking, and she walks really fast so when I see him I'll tell her I forgot something and- yeah. That should work. We can leave them right next to each other and hit them with compulsion charms to say how they feel about each other!

A grin spreads across Theo's face.

"As insane as that is, I like that plan"

And so we agree to leave Hogsmead at the same time, and I'll go off on a shortcut that Ginny and I found in 3ed year, and he'll pretend to have lost something, and we'll go watch and do the compulsion charms.

As Ginny and I walk back from Hogsmead, I start to worry about THE PLAN. I reassure myself that Theo is partially to blame, and Ginny won't mind that much, seeing as she and Draco are going to get together in the end. I see Theo standing off to the left, and prepare to take a dive into the woods as soon as we see Draco. Ginny's steps falter as we come around a bend to find Draco walking slowly down the path. I look at her and slip onto the shortcut. I wait until they go around another curve, then find Theo. We run to catch up, putting on disillusionment charms as we go. I get my wand aimed at Draco and whisper the compulsion charm. I hear Theo whisper it behind me, and turn right into the path of the charm headed for Ginny. Suddenly the only thing I want to do is kiss him. So I do, and he kisses me back. I feel the disillusionment charm fail, my emotions overwhelming it. I pull away and smile, and turn to see Ginny and Draco replicating our actions. I laugh, and Theo joins me. We run away, and stop in the middle of the woods.

"Luna?" Theo asks.

"Yes?"

"Will you go to the ball with me?"

And in answerer, I kiss him again.

And so ends the story….. and don't worry, Neville got a date… I don't know why I'm telling you that, as it has nothing to do with the story…. R&R, please!


End file.
